Sailor Moon: The Moon and Old Glory
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi becomes Japan's NEWEST supersoldier!
1. In the Beginning

Sailor Moon CA (Captain America) – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Captain America" and others belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion fan fiction featuring Usagi has both the Senshi of Love and Justice, and the paragon the American ideal of Truth and Virtue. **

**Special note: Oh, and the cast of "Ranma ½" may show up.**

*******

"Doctor, doctor!" yelled a man from behind.  "This girlneeds medical attention immediately!"

Doctor Yukio Ishida, the Emergency Room warden, turned to see an unbelievable sight.  Standing before her was the American superhero Captain America.  She had heard that the legendary World War II veteran was in Japan on "official" business of some sort.  Still, the sight of the Captain took her breath away.

"Wha-?" 

"Doctor, this girl has been injured during a raid on a terrorist compound.  Can you help her?"

Doctor Ishida took a look at the little girl.  Covered in blood, the Doctor could see the wounds that had been inflicted on her.  Apparently, shrapnel and burns induced the wounds.

"Nurse Ohara!  This girl is in need of treatment, stat!"

"Yes, doctor!"

Thirty minutes later, Doctor Ishida returns to the waiting room where Captain America is consoling Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino, and their young son Shango.  The good Captain had took liberties in calling Ken and Ikkuku of their daughter's condition.  

"Doctor, how is our daughter?" Ken asked.

"We were able to stabilize her condition, but your daughter has suffered massive brain hemorrhaging from her wounds.  I'm afraid that she may not last the night."

"Oh, Ken!" Ikkuku cried, as she hugged her husband.  Shango began crying as well.

Meanwhile, Captain America thought about the day's events.  SHIELD (an American umbrella organization made up of the top covert operatives) had given the Captain a tip that his old enemy Hydra was having its annual meeting with its partners The Hand.  The Hand was a secret alliance of those Ninja clans who had never forgave the Japanese defeat at the hands of the Americans at the end of the Second World War.  Since then, this organization has given nominal support to Hydra, mostly as a symbolic means of undermining the American power structure.  At any rate, once Captain America received the mission, he traveled to Tokyo, Japan, to apprehend Andrea and Andreas Strucker, both of which were the offspring of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the head of Hydra and former World War II Nazi criminal. 

Unfortunately, the Strucker twins were tipped off to Captain America's impending arrival, and, with the Hand's assistance, set a trap.  Equally unfortunate, a young girl, who was on her way to school, was caught in the crossfire.  With the site secured by the local and governmental police, Captain America took the girl straight to Tokyo General Hospital.  As America's "super soldier", he easily crossed the Juuban district, and arrived to the emergency room in short order.  Since he knew the Japanese language, the Captain has no problem with communicating the girl's needs.

And now, the girl was close to dying, unless the Captain did something about it.

"Doctor Ishida, I think I can help," Captain America said.  "With you and Usagi's permission, I can lend her some of my blood."

"How with that help our daughter?" asked Ken.

"I can't give you any details, but I will say that my blood has amazing healing capabilities.  It's a long shot, but…"

"We'll take that chance," Ikkuku interjected.

"But dear-"

"She's dying Ken!  If Captain America can help Usagi, then we should do something."

"I'm sure that the good Captain is not giving false hope, but I would, at least, run a blood match."

"Of course, Doctor," Captain America said.

Once a blood match was confirmed, both Captain America and Usagi were laid side by side.  Once the hook up was made, blood began pouring from the Captain and into Usagi's body.  Captain America vowed to give as much of his blood to the little girl as he possibly could.

Suddenly, Usagi's body jerked.

"Doctor is she…?" asked Ikkuku.

"Let me see…no, everything is fine.  In fact, Usagi's vital signs are stabilizing."

Captain America smiled.  He had faith that the little girl will be fine.

***

Four years later…

Usagi Tsukino was listening to her latest Linkin Park CD when she received a package.

"Dear, I got this from the post office today," Ken said, as he brought the large package into Usagi's room.  Since being saved by Captain America, Usagi has become a fan of American pop culture, ranging from "Star Trek" to Bob Dylan to "American Idol" (Clay Akin SHOULD have won, Usagi would say).  She even hopes to go to America someday, hopefully as an exchange student.  More importantly, she's been a fan of the American superhero Captain America and his team of Avengers.  In fact, she personally knew that his "Uncle Steve" was the gallant Captain, who made it a point to visit her at least four times a year.  

It did sadden her that Uncle Steve disappeared recently.   Usagi hope that he was simply on some covert mission for the American government, and not killed according to the rumors she has been hearing.

"You really should do something about your things, Usagi," Ken said, as he sat the package down on Usagi's bed.

"Don't worry, Dad," Usagi said, as she moved her guitar to her dresser from her chair.  "I'm still trying to make room in the attic."

"See that you do.  Oh, your mother wants you to get ready for dinner."

"I'll be right down in a few minutes."

Once Ken leaves Usagi's room, Usagi tentatively opens the package.  After removing the Styrofoam from the box, Usagi was shocked at what she saw.

It was Captain America's famous shield.  The circular disk had red and white circles with a white-star-in-blue-circle in the center.  At times, Usagi would joking refer to it as "America's 'Bull's eye'", though Uncle Steve would playfully admonish her. 

The shield was indeed her Uncle Steve's, because of her familiarity of it.  Whenever Uncle Steve came to visit, he would teach her how to use it.  In a way, because of Uncle Steve's blood, Usagi became almost like a surrogate daughter to him.  Then, Usagi saw an envelope with her name on it.  Curious, Usagi opened it and took out a letter and a pair of U.S. Army "dogtags".  She was shocked to see that the 'tags belonged to Uncle Steve.  Then, she read the letter.

"Dear Usagi.  If you are reading this, then something happened to me.  I don't know if I've been killed, nevertheless I've made arrangements for you to have one of my old shields.  I was hoping to personally give you one upon your 16th birthday as a gift, but I suppose that is for naught.  

"No matter what happens from this point on, I am proud that I've been a part of your life.  It's just too bad that I won't be able to take on that tour of Washington DC like I promised.

"Yours truly, Uncle Steve."

Usagi took a moment to think about what she had just read.  She knew that Uncle Steve was in some dangerous work, so it was not a surprised that he could die someday in the line of duty. 

Then, she looked at herself in the floor length mirror.  The mirror, which was an antique that her Uncle Steve had given her, showed all of her features.  Already at the height of 6'0, Usagi's physical features were maturing rapidly…and she was just 14 years old!  While she didn't like maturing in ways that made boys into perverts, Usagi did like the fact that her lean body allowed her to be much stronger than she led on.  Though she didn't let her parents know, Usagi could lift the family car; she did so after her brother Shango had gotten stuck under it.  Usagi was certainly faster in both speed and dexterity (she was glad she was no longer such a clumsy ditz), and has never gotten sick since the day of her accident years ago.

Still, even though Uncle Steve would want her to have a normal life, Usagi could not sit by and not know what happened to him.  Thus, a decision was made.

"Usagi, dinner's ready," Ikkuku said, as she peeked her head into her daughter's room.

"Mom, I need to ask you and dad something…"

A month later…

"This is it," Usagi said, as she stopped at the front of the Tendo dojo.  After checking to make sure her backpack (with her uncle's shield stashed within) is secured, she rang the gate's bell.

"Really, Usagi," Luna said, as she leaped on Usagi's shoulder.  "It would be better if you return to Juuban.   You never know when the Negaverse will strike."

"Look, Luna, I'm still looking for a dojo to train in.  Heck, even you can't deny the benefits of my plans."

Since revealing to her parents of what she wanted to do with her life, Usagi has been searching for a dojo in which she could harness her physical potential.  Thus, on the weekends, Usagi would visit various places, hoping that she would find the right fighting style that could impress her.  Along the way, she discovered a magical cat that could talk.  The cat turned out to be a representative of a lost "moon kingdom" that had been destroyed by an extra-dimensional entity 1000 years ago.  Later, representatives of this entity have returned to absorb the life-energy of people.  For what purpose, neither Luna the Magical cat nor Usagi knew.  Nevertheless, the first time Usagi fought one of the entity's chief minions, Luna offered her new ward the chance to become a superhero in her own right.  Thus, Sailor Moon was born.

And still, Usagi insisted she receive some sort of training.  She was not going to rely on her magical gifts to get by on.  And so far, she has not found any dojo that has impressed her.  Just as herself, and with no formal training, Usagi could beat a top-notch martial arts student.  Thus, her search continues.

"Luna, go home," said Usagi, after hearing someone approaching the gate.  "We'll talk LATER."

Once Luna leaves, the gate opens.

"Hello, may I help you?" said an older girl with an apron on.

"Yes, I would like to meet the master of the Tendo dojo.  I seek martial arts instruction."

"I do not think Father will take on a student, Miss-?"

"Tsukino.  Usagi Tsukino, Miss…?"

"Oh, where are my manners.  My name is Kasumi Tendo.  Please, come in."

Kasumi escorted Usagi to the main Tendo home.  As they ventured forward, Usagi could hear a lot of noise from around the back.

"Sounds like a battle is brewing back there," Usagi said.

"Oh, it's just Ranma and his father training."

Sure enough, when Kasumi took Usagi to the back yard to meet Kasumi's father, there was a battle occurring.  What made Usagi's bulge out was the sight of a panda fighting a pigtailed girl…in the air.

"What is THAT?" asked Usagi.

"Oh, that's just Mr. Saotome sparring with Ranma."

Watching this battle were two teenaged girls and a man, whom Usagi presumed was their father.

"Father, Miss Tsukino would like to speak with you in regards to seeking training."

Everyone turned to see with whom Kasumi was referring to.  The man's eyes bulge out, one girl squinted her eyes with suspicion and the second girl looked noticeably upset.  In fact, she appeared livid.

"So," the angry girl said, as she walked towards Usagi.  "I bet you are one of Ranma's latest floozies, right?!"

"Excuse me?" Usagi said.

"RANMA!!!" the man said.  "How could you do this to my Akane?"

The pig-tailed girl turned to see what was going on.  Distracted, the girl did not see the panda use a wooden sign to…

WHACK!

…Deliver a blow to the back of the girl's head.

[Foolish boy!] the panda's sign read.  [Never let anything distract you!]

Seeing a chance to prove her self, Usagi took out Uncle Steve's shield from her pack.  Immediately, the girl, who still suspicious, had widen her eyes in surprise.  She recognized the significance of the shield.

"Well?" asked the angry girl.

"Just a second," Usagi said, as she threw her shield.

The shield flew straight to the panda; it dodged it easily.

[Ha!  You'll have to do better than that, weapon user!]

"Wait."

The shield arced and slammed into the panda's back.

"Ha!  Who's distracted now, Pops?" the pig-tailed girl said.

Captain America's shield flew back to Usagi's hand.

"Look, Miss-?" began Usagi.

"My name is Akane Tendo.  What business do you have with Ranma?"

"I'm seeking martial arts instruction.  So far, there hasn't been a school that impresses me."

"Oh, I see.  So you're some sort of dojo destroyer, eh?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, as long as you are not another fiancée, then we don't have any problems."

"Fine."

"Well, miss, I usually don't take students."

"I don't see why not, Daddy," the suspicious girl said.  "Hi, my name is Nabiki.  That's an interesting shield you have." 

"Yes, well, it's my inheritance.  My uncle gave it to me before he…passed on, but I want to learn how to use it effectively.  I'm willing to pay for private instruction."

"I see.  Well, if Daddy doesn't want to teach you, perhaps Ranma here can."

"WHAT?" Akane yelled.

"What?" Ranma said.  "Why should I?"

"Because you owe me a 'favor', Ranma.  Think about it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And Daddy, we COULD use the money."

"That is true.  I tell you what, miss.  If you can defeat the heir of the Tendo dojo, then I will allow you to train here."

"That's an excellent idea, Dad," Akane said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"I accept your proposal, sir," Usagi replied.

"This I GOT to see," Ranma said.

After receiving the shock of Ranma's transformation, Usagi prepared herself for her sparring session with Akane.  She knew that the girl did not like her, so Usagi will take the match seriously.

"First one to fall, looses," Nabiki said.   "Fight!"

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Akane, as she charged forward.

While Akane has grown in over all power, since Ranma's arrival, she assumed that a quick knockout would take care of this bimbo.  What she did not know was that Usagi's enhanced physiology could compensate much of Akane's prowess.

Usagi literally saw Akane advertise her punches and kicks.  So she mainly dodged Akane's attacks.

"Why won't you hit back?" Akane demanded.

"Because I don't have to," Usagi said, as she dodged just enough to cause Akane to loose her footing…

TRIP!

"Oof!" Akane said, as she fell on the floor.

"Heh," Ranma said, thinking that being Usagi's instructor won't be such a bad thing after all.

"And the winner is…Usagi!" yelled Nabiki, thinking how glad she was to finally get some legitimate money for a change.

"Hey!  She just tripped me!" Akane yelled.

"I did say that the first one to fall wins.  Besides, that is the basis for 'Anything Goes', right?"

"GRRRRR.  Fine, be that way!" Akane said, as she stalked out of the dojo.

"Well, Miss Tsukino, welcome to the Tendo dojo.  My name is Soun Tendo."

"I thank you for inviting me to your school, Mr. Tendo," Usagi said with a bow.  "I won't disappoint you."

***

Epilogue:

"Jadeite, report!"

"Well, my Queen, I am having difficulty in securing new energy, but I think that I will be successful in my next mission."

"See that you do.  Otherwise, I will find a replacement."

"Yes, your highness."

Once the Negaverse General left the darkened throne room, Queen Beryl teleported to a secret compartment within the Negaverse.  There, a laboratory was being used to examine its prize specimen.

"Ah, Andrea, how are things?"

"The examination of our subject is going quite well.  My brother and I appreciate your sponsorship," the blond terrorist says.  "Still, his unique physiology is hampering our efforts."

"Do what you can.  Once you have extracted and replicated Captain America's 'super soldier serum', we will both benefit."

"Indeed.  By the way, Hydra has discovered that the good Captain may have created another of his own ilk.  Thank our spies within the SHIELD agency for this insight."

"Captain America has created another super soldier?"

"We believe that this other creation is based somewhere in Japan.  Our mutual associates, the Hand, will take over the search for this soldier."

"Good.  We don't want this soldier allying with Sailor Moon against us."

As the two cackled, Captain America, albeit unconscious, continues to struggle against the machinations of the dark forces around him.

Tbc? 

Author's note: Basically, this story is about Usagi becoming the protégé Captain America, America's premier super soldier.  While she trains, Usagi will fight a one-girl battle against the triple threat of Hydra, The Hand and The Negaverse.  She will develop a number of allies over the course of this possible series, ranging from the Sailor Senshi to the Nerima Wrecking Crew to the Avengers, the X-Men, Justice Society and many others.  As far as Usagi is concerned, the burdened is hers and hers alone.  Plus, being fascinated with the ideal American way of life, expect friction from those Senshi (particularly Sailor Pluto) who expects Usagi to one day restore the monarchy (which is the antithesis of a democratic republic) on Earth.  Let me know what you think.  Ja ne!


	2. Lessons

Sailor Moon CA (Captain America) – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Captain America" and other creations belong to their respective creators.**

**Note: This is a "fusion" fan fiction story.  **

*******

Tokyo International Airport…

With the threat of mass destruction, the Sailor Scouts were called to duel against General Jadeite the First, of the Dark Kingdom.  He issued the challenge in hopes to lure Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars to the biggest airport in the Tokyo metropolitan area.  Luna, who stay hidden once the fight commence, tried to convince Moon that she should not bring her uncle's "gift" with her in battle.  Moon, who wanted to honor her uncle's memory, brought it along anyway.  Once the Sailor Scouts arrived on to the tarmac, that's when Sailor Mercury, using her Mercury Computer and visor, spotted their foe.

"So," Jadeite said, as he appeared on top of one of the jet liners.  "You've come.  And I see that you have brought you 'toy'."

"This is not a 'toy', general," Sailor Moon said, as she held up her uncle's shield.  "This is a symbol against every tin-plated despot that has and will have dreams of delusional grandeur.  In the name of Love, Truth and Justice, you will be punished!"

"I don't think so.  But I will give you one last chance to give yourself to me…freely."

Moon knew what Jadeite meant, and it was not good.  She knew that males tend to see her as a woman rather than the 14-year old that she is in reality.  At times, she would experience a mixture of sadness and anger that her uncle's blood enhanced her body so.  Still, there was hope for the male species.  Besides a few males, her sensei Ranma treated her with any dignity.  Then again, if every guy had Ranma's "condition", they probably would be more sympathetic to the female persuasion.  As for Jadeite's indecent proposal…

"No, not ever."

"So be it.  HA!"

Immediately, three jumbo jetliners roared to life, and began to move towards the Scouts at full speed.  Then…

"DIE SAILOR BRATS!" Jadeite roared, as he let off a volley of dark energy. 

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Mars, as she dodged Jadeite's energy attack.  At the same time, Mars threw a shower of efuda wards at the general.  Unfortunately, Jadeite had teleported out of the line of fire.

"Darn it!" Mars cried, before she spotted the Negaverse general in a different location, who then fired off another energy discharge.  "Moon, look out!"

"On it!" Sailor Moon said, as she used her uncle's shield, the shield that once belonged to the legendary Captain America, to deflect the burst.  "Mercury, create a fog cover!"

"Got it!" Mercury yelled, as she used her Mercury power to confuse the Negaverse general.

For the past month, the dark forces of the Negaverse waged a war against the one called Sailor Moon.  General Jadeite, the first of many henchmen of Queen Beryl, the ruler of the Negaverse, sought to either kill Sailor Moon or collect the life forces of the citizens of Tokyo.  Moon did not know why this was the case, but, according to her advisor Luna the Moon Cat, they had something to do with the Senshi's connection to the ancient Moon Kingdom.  For her part, Moon was curious enough to begin corresponding with the famed Fantastic Four, after learning about the mysterious Inhumans and their kingdom on the "blue side" of the Moon.  Could that place be the ancient site that once was the seat of the Silver Millennium?  For now, though, Moon was focused on the attacks perpetuated by the denizens of the Negaverse.

"You think some pretty shield will stop me?  I am a general of the Negaverse!"

"As long as the blood in my veins runs, I will defeat you at every turn!" Moon yelled back.  Ultimately, Jadeite was too focused to watch out for the planes that were barreling down on him…

"NOOOOOOOOO-!"

At the last minute, Jadeite made his escape before he was crushed by the very planes he sought to use against the Sailor Scouts.  

"Man, what a mess," Moon said, as she slung her shield on her back.  She wished that these fights could be ended peacefully.  "Mercury, Mars…you guys are okay?" 

"Yeah, just a few scrapes," Mars said.

"Here, let me take a look," Mercury said, as she checked out her teammate.

"Say, did anyone see Tuxedo Mask?" Moon asked, as she scanned the area.  "He's usually around when we face these guys…"

"There, that ought to do it," Tuxedo Mask said to himself, as he finished tying up the last ninja.  Though he dressed in a top hat, tuxedo and cape, Tuxedo Mask used his looks to feign haplessness.  In reality, he is a top-notch fighter who used his magic cane and magic rose to mete out justice.  Since the arrival of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask has been an ally to the Senshi of Love, Truth, and Justice.  Sometimes he gives advice, but mostly he runs interference where the mysterious ninja syndicate known as "The Hand" are concerned.  At least, the ninjas are easier to deal with that the daemons that the Negaverse spew forth.

"I better go.  OW!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he limped off the airport roof.  

"Lessons" 

"Feel the moment.  That's it."

A few days after Usagi Tsukino had faced Jadeite, she finds herself in the midst of training.  Her sensei, teen martial artist Ranma Saotome, likes to put her through intense workouts, and has done so during the last month. Some of them have been more brutal than others.  But for this evening's session, Ranma decided to change the lesson plan a bit.

"You should be able to create a battle aura," Ranma said, as he kept his eyes closed while in a lotus position.

"I…I can feel…SOMETHING…" Usagi replied, as she kept her eyes closed.  She, too, was in a lotus position.  Slowly, a visible aura formed around the girl.

"Well, look at that," Nabiki quipped, as she and her sister Akane observed from the archway that lead to the Tendo dojo.  "Usagi is certainly improving rapidly."

"Humph!" Akane responded.  "She didn't have to choose this place to train at, you know.  Hinako wannabe!"

"Look at it this way.  Ranma IS an excellent martial artist."

"Well, I don't like Ranma getting a swell head either.  He has already gotten a big ego as it is!"

"Akane, if you feel left out, why not ask Ranma to help you in your own training?  You know you could do a lot better, especially where Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi are concerned."

"I don't need help, Nabiki.  I can do well on my own.  I've done it before."

"Not really.  Last time you trained intensely, it was when Natsume and Karumi were here to get our dojo…and Ryoga was the one who trained you."

"How-?  Forget that!  Just don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself.  I'm just glad that we're getting some money into this house."

"That's it for now, Usagi," Ranma said, as he regained his composure.  "If you get good enough, I'm sure you'll be manipulate it in ways that you can only begin to imagine!"

"I'd like that, Ranma," Usagi replied, as she got up to bow to her sensei.

"Well, just continue to practice like I taught you.  I'm sure that you'll reach the next stage REAL soon."

***

"Ah," Usagi said, she soaked in the Tendo's furo.  With the Tendo's permission, she's allowed to use it before heading for home.

Outside the bathroom, a bandanna-wearing, black piglet wonders up the stair and looks up at the bathroom door.  Not noticing an "Occupied" sign, the piglet continues into the bathroom.  Knowing that the furo is constantly filled with hot water, mainly for Ranma's sake, the piglet jumps into the furo.

SPLASH!

"Hmm?" Usagi said, as she opened her eyes.  There, before her, was a teenaged boy…a NAKED teenaged boy.

For his part, Ryoga Hibiki, the eternally lost boy and rival of Ranma Saotome, was stunned that someone was in the furo with him…a FEMALE someone.  Ryoga had the good sense to nosebleed.

BLOOSH!

"S…sorry?" Ryoga began, as he noticed the girl's battle aura.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

POW!

"Akane, did you remember to tell Usagi about the "Occupied" sign?" Kasumi asked, as she prepared for dinner.

"Darn!  I KNEW I should have remembered something," Akane said without a hint of remorse.  That'll teach that floozy a lesson!

***

"Perverted boys!  Jealous girls!" Usagi said, as she leaped her way, from roof to roof, back home.  "That will be the last time I bathe outside my own home.  Gah!"

Usagi made her way back to the Juuban district in short order.  She then crawled through her bedroom window.

"There you are, Usagi," Luna the Moon Cat said, as she lifted her head.  "How was class?"

"It was fine.  Ranma is teaching me how to create and use a battle aura."

"Really?  What's that?"

"According to him, a battle aura is the result of the channeling of one's own life force through the harnessing of the spirit.  Or something like that."

"Sounds like a lot of New Age mumbo jumbo."

"Hey, call it whatever you like, but you can't beat the results of all that 'mumbo jumbo'."

"Usagi are you home?" says a voice from downstairs.

"Sounds like Mom," Usagi says.  "Coming!"

As Usagi left the room, Luna wondered to what the future would bring.  Since coming to know the girl, she was worried that her idealism would go against the grim task of dealing with the dark forces of the Negaverse.

Epilogue One:

New York, New York…

"And with reports of Captain America's continued disappearance, speculation is running rapidly as to his ultimate fate.  Neither the Justice League nor various affiliate groups will comment on this matter.  Wherever you are, Captain America, you are in are hearts and prayers.  This Kent Brockman signing off."

"Man, it's hard to believe that Cap's gone," Justice says, as he shuts off the monitor's volume.  Both he and his girlfriend Firestar were on monitor duty at the Avengers' mansion.

"Don't say that!" Firestar says.  "You know Cap is coming back."

"What do you think of those rumors that his shield turned up in Japan?"

"Probably a knock off, Vance."

"Well, you two are going to find out," says a voice from behind.

"Iron Man!" yelled the two junior Avengers in unison.

"That's me.  Anyway, how would you guys like to go on a sightseeing tour of Tokyo?  According to Col. Fury of SHIELD, Cap may have an ally with knowledge of his whereabouts."

"So, why can't all the Avengers be there to investigate?" asked Justice.

"Because if Cap is in trouble, we don't want anyone take advantage of the situation."

"I see," Firestar replied.

"So pack your bags…you two are going to the Far East!"

Epilogue Two:

The Island of Madripoor 

"Patch" Logan took a swig of his whiskey, as he waited for his contact.  The bar that he was in was his usual dive where he had regular meetings with a close associate.

"Logan," said a female voice from behind.

"Miss Drew.  Glad you could make it," Logan said, as he signaled the barkeep for a second shot of whiskey.  "So what's the skinny?"

"Apparently, your friends, The Hand, had a hand in Captain America's disappearance."

"I figured as much."

"And check this out.  They have teamed with Hydra and some new player."

"So?  Why does Nick want me to do a SHIELD job?"

"Because you are familiar with the terrain…and that the Kuonji clan may be involved."

"…"

"I see that peeked your interest."

"Never mind that.  Tell Nick I'll do it."

"Thanks, Logan.  I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

As "Patch" left the bar, he wondered on whether or not he should let Xavier know what he's up to.  Then again, as the lone member of the mutant superhero team X-Men, "Patch" (or "Wolverine") wasn't about to start now.

**Tbc.**


	3. Sacrifice, Part 1

Sailor Moon CA – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Captain America" and others belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a "fusion" story.**

*******

"Aw, man," mused Ranma Saotome, the teenaged, aqua-transsexual martial artist, as he sat on a large boulder in the vacant lot.  "What a day." First, he got into an argument with his fiancée Akane Tendo over Ranma's idea of taking his student, Usagi Tsukino, on a short training journey.  Then, he got into even more trouble when his other fiancées found out about his plan.  And then, his rivals found out about his plans, thanks to a certain mercenary girl.  So, after a quick scuffle and a boot into the near-stratosphere, Ranma finds himself in the vacant lot, where he is to have his next session with Usagi.  He is hoping that he could get through that session without any interference.  Finally, fifteen minutes into his scheduled session, Ranma saw Usagi entering the lot.  However, instead of seeing a usual jubilant Usagi, Ranma could an aura of depression surrounding the girl. 

"Usagi, you're late," Ranma began evenly.  "You know what that means."

As part of the training regiment, Ranma includes punishment exercises.  Some of which involve running with meat tied to the runner…while dogs are giving chase.  However, Ranma rarely have to initiate such a thing, since Usagi has been a consistent attendee of their sessions.

"Um," Usagi began nervously.  "I've come to tell you that I won't be training anymore."

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.  Has he been too hard on her?

"It's just that…I don't want to be a martial artist anymore…or Sailor Moon.

"I see," Ranma said, as he remembered an incident that involved him and Usagi going against the team-up of Kumon Ryu and Panyhose Toru.  Ryu wanted to unseal the "Saotome Secret Techniques" by issuing a new challenge to Ranma, this time with the help of Taru.  Taru decided to help Ryu in exchange for his help with the hentai martial arts master Happosai.  So when Ryu and Toru faced Ranma, it was during one of his sessions with Usagi.  The fight between the duos was pretty normal, until Taru went "monster".  After being thrown out of the area, Usagi changed into her Sailor Moon guise and went back into the fray.  Long story short, Ranma and Usagi won the fight, trouncing Ryu and Taru in the process.  Later, Ranma revealed that he knew that Usagi was Sailor Moon, in spite of her aura distortion field.  After all, one's fighting style was like a fingerprint to the trained eye.  Since then, Ranma took his role as Usagi's teacher much more seriously, feeling that Usagi as a superhero would be reflected on the amount of training Ranma initiated.  "If you want that, I can't stop you.  At least tell me why."

Ranma, who was still trying to learn emotional maturity, took the chance to become more involved with his student.

Usagi looked up to her teacher, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"It's my fault, Ranma…"

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

Sitting down on Ranma's rock, Usagi began her story…

"Sacrifice, Part 1" 

"…And in today's news, the latest Justice League of America and Justice Society of America have netted the capture of the villains Despero and Johnny Sorrow.  Thanks to them, and other superhero teams like the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and many others, peace has returned to the United States.  Long-term damage is not known at this time, but the cost will be great indeed.  

"And in other news, the search for Captain America continues.  Rumor has it that representatives of the Avengers and the U.S. government have been sent to the home islands to continue their search for this legendary hero.

"This is Trish Takahara, reporting for Channel 7 news."

CLICK

"I hope uncle's okay," Usagi said sadly, as she shuts off her television.

"I'm sure that the Americans know what they are doing, Usa-chan," Ami commented, she continued her homework.

"Why are you worried about some American superhero?" Rei says, as she reads her manga comic.  "Honestly, you ought to emulate that hunky Sunfire instead."

Usagi rolls her eyes.

"Besides, your primary responsibility is to find the Moon Princess," Luna says, as she hops onto Rei's coffee table.  "I want you to focus on that."

"You guys don't understand," Usagi said, as she plopped down on the couch.  "Uncle Steve saved my life.  He helped me to focus on hard work and a belief in the being the best I can be.  I can't forget THAT."

"Be as it may, finding the Moon Princess is key in stopping the machinations of the Negaverse.  Plus, they have human allies trying to find the owner of your shield.  I can't risk you jeopardizing our mission."

"Whatever.  Look, I'm going out on patrol.  You three have fun."

"Usagi, wait-!" Luna began.

"Let her go, Luna," Ami said, as she closed her notebook.

"Yeah," interjected Rei, as she picked up another manga comic.  "She's under enough stress as it is."

"I agree," said Ami.  "Have some faith in her.  You'd be surprise by the results."

"Sigh.  I'll try."

Thirty minutes later, Sailor Moon finds herself sitting on a plank at Tokyo Tower, while over looking the city of Tokyo.  Her vision and hearing was sharper than most people, so she's more than ready to act if necessary.

"Sigh.  They don't understand."

Then, Sailor Moon felt a presence.  Slowly, she slung her shield on her forearm.  Then, she leaped from her seating position…

…And landed in front of the two people who were spying on her.

"What do you want?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Whoa! We don't mean any harm," Justice said as he hovered above the gangplank.

"Yes," his female partner Firestar said, as her flame aura allowed her to hover likewise.  "We just want to talk."

Sailor Moon, who was still upset about her discussion with Luna earlier, was not in the mood to talk.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to play 'Twenty Questions'," Sailor Moon said, as she turned to walk away from the Avengers.

"We have to know what happened to Captain America," Justice says.  "And, how is it that you have his Shield?"

Sailor Moon slowly turns.  She didn't know who these people were, but she did recognize them from the various news feeds.  Still…

"If you want your answers, let's play a game."

"What game is that?" asked Firestar nervously.

"All you have to do is catch me."

And with that, Sailor Moon leaped off the plank.

"Justice!" Firestar cried.

"I'm on it!" Justice said, as the two went after the mysterious girl.

While the two Avengers went down, Sailor Moon had performed a reversal and went towards the top of the tower.  Thanks to Ranma's training, she moved fast enough to literally slip through the air quietly as she climbed to greater heights.  Once she got to a higher elevation, Moon found her niche.

"Idiots," Moon said to herself.

"Indeed," said a voice from behind.

Moon turned around to see a ninja-clad female and her band of ninjas.  For a few weeks now, The Hand, a ninja syndicate, has been tailing her.  Moon has tried to avoid this group as much as possible, but, now, she was in the mood to work out her frustrations.

"We want to talk to you about that Shield of yours.  Or…"

"Or what?  You want a fight, you got it!" Moon said, before charging at the assembled group. 

On a nearby building, a man can be seen smoking his favorite cigar.

"Hmmm," the man said, as he used his binoculars to observe what was going on at Tokyo Tower.  "I'm impressed, kid, but you got a lot to learn…if you want to fill those big shoes of yours."

Tossing aside his equipment, the man took off his eye patch and adjusted his uniform.  Then he flexed his wrists.

SNIKT

 "Better make sure that the girl doesn't make a mistake," 

**Tbc.**


	4. Sacrifice, Part 2

Sailor Moon CA – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Captain America" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion/crossover fan fiction.**

*******

**"Sacrifice, Part 2"**

*******

Sailor Moon surveyed the area before her.

Let's see, Usagi thought.  A dozen ninjas are strategically positioned.  Maybe I should not have given Justice and Firestar the slip like that.  Oh well…

Without even bothering with pretenses, Sailor Moon rushed the assembled cluster of opponents.  Using her shield as a battering ram, Moon managed to bowel a few others.  She then ducked and dodged when appropriate, whenever she felt a few bladed weapons swung by her way.  Being a student of the Saotome School of "Anything Goes" Martial Arts gave her the ability to sense when her opponents were about to make a move.  Then, Moon caught something in her hand.

A spatula? Moon thought.

Just then, Moon looked up to see someone barring down her, by leaping to Moon's position.  What made pause was that the attacker held a huge spatula, and was about to-

BAM!

Moon, who didn't raise her shield in time, felt the full force of spatula on her head.

"Owie…" Moon said, dazed from the impact.

Just as the ninjas were about to go for the kill, an invisible force bowled a few over, while a stream of flames scorched a few rear-ends.

"Keep away from the girl!" Justice said, as he used his telekinetic abilities to maneuver himself in a better position.

"Shoo!  Shoo!" Firestar shouts, as she throws a few flames at the ninjas.

The ninja with the huge spatula makes a hand gesture at the other ninjas, which causes the ninja to flee in a hurry.  Justice was about to follow, but his friend holds him back.

"Vince, let them go."

"But-"

"We'll deal with them later.  The girl-"

"'The girl' is fine," Moon stands up, as she straps on her shield back on her back.  "Thanks for the save.  I owe you guys one."

"No problem," Firestar said with glee.

"Well, if you really owe us a favor…" Justice begins.

"VINCE!" Firestar yelled.  She didn't want to sour a potential friendship.

"It's alright, Miss…?"

"Oh!  Where are my manners?  I'm Firestar!"

"An I'm Justice.  We were sent here by the Avengers because of that shield of yours."

"And you want to know why I have it," Moon finishes.  "Fair enough.  I'll do my best to answer your questions, but only if you treat me to some ice cream."

"Huh?"

"No, really.  There's a great ice cream parlor down the street from here."

"Well..." began Justice.

"I'm sure it's not a problem," Firestar quickly interjected.

Elsewhere…

"Huff.  Huff."

The ninja with the large spatula sat on the first perch the masked shinobi could see.  Then, its senses spiked.  With a swing, the ninja tried to strike at its pursuer…

SLICE!

Dumbfounded at the fact that its weapon was sliced clean, the ninja turned to run…

"Got ya," said Wolverine.  Since the ninja's run-in with Sailor Moon, Logan was determined to get this particular ninja.  With a clean follow-through, Logan put the ninja into a bind, cuffing it in the process, and then removing the ninja's mask…

"Let me GO!" Ukyo Kuonji yelled, as she tried to struggle free from Logan's grasp.

"Now, that isn't how to address family, Ucchan."

Ukyo stopped struggling, and turned to face this foreigner.  Her eyes widened with recognition.

"Grand- grandpa?"

Wolverine, upon hearing this smirked.

"Yes.  Now, tell me why my only blood relation is working for The Hand?"

***

Later, that night, Usagi got a whiff that the Negaverse general Nephlite was going to make a play at striking her on her home turf.  However, when Nephlite showed up at the Cherry Hill Temple, the Negaverse general instead asked for Sailor Moon's help.

"Why should I help you?" Sailor Moon asked.  "You and your crew are nothing but leeches!"

"Say what you will, 'Sailor Brat'!" Nephlite sneered.  "Your friend Naru is in trouble."

"Speak."

Nephlite went on to explain how his associate "Zoycite" had took it upon herself to kidnap Naru in order to set a trap for Sailor Moon.

"Well?" Nephlite said with impatience.

"Mars?"

Sailor Mars read the Negaverse general's aura.

"He reeks of evil," Mars began, "but he's telling the truth."

"Sigh.  Alright," Moon said.  "I believe you…"

Nephlite began to smile.

"…To a point.  Mercury, contact our 'special friends'.  They might be useful after all."

"Sailor Moon, you have to be careful!" Luna the Moon Cat said.  "It could still be a trap."

"That's why I said 'to a point', Luna."

At an abandoned manor near Juuban Park, Zoycite and her minions are holding Naru captive.

"Let me go!" Naru yelled.

"You know I can't do that.  Otherwise, why would you boyfriend or your best friend show up if you are not here?"

"I told you, I don't who Sailor Moon is!  And Maxwell…oh, Maxwell…"  It was hard to believe that her "crush" was a general for some evil empire.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself!"

CLAP!  CLAP!  CLAP!

Everyone turned towards Nephlite, who was coming down the stairs.

"Bravo, Zoycite.  I see that you are stooping to kidnapping young girls, now."

"GRRRR!  You ought to talk, failure!  Queen Beryl has allowed be to take over this operation.  Oh, that reminds me.  Beryl gave me a message to pass along to you."

"Oh?  What did Beryl say?"

"She said, 'You're fired!'"

On cue, three of Zoycite's yomas struck out at the former Negaverse general.  He leaped, dodged and was about to impale one of them when he suddenly stopped.

"You aren't worth it!  Come on, Naru!  We're out of here!"

Once Naru grabbed a hold of Nephlite, they were about to teleport…

THUNK!

"Arrgh!"

"Nephlite!" Naru exclaimed, as both she and the Negaverse general faded from view.

"Oh, no you don't!" Zoycite proclaimed, after throwing an energy blade into Nephlite's shoulder blade.

Nephlite managed to teleport to a secluded section of the decrepit manor's estate.  

"Uggggh!"

"Nephlite!  Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"Sure, kid."

"I see that things didn't go as planned," said a voice.  
From the trees, Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars landed to where Nephlite and Naru lay.

"Mercury, check the general's wounds.  Mars, stay on a look out for Nephlites' friends."

"Right!" the girls said in unison.

"General, may I have your crystal, please?"

Nephlite grumbled.  As part of the deal, he was to give his Star Crystal to Sailor Moon, as a sign that he would no longer work for the Negaverse.

"Are you my best friend?" asked Naru, unsur

"Yes, and leave it at that.  I'll explain everything as soon as I can-"

"Moon!" Mars yelled.  "Incoming-!"

FWOOSH!

Mars took the blunt of the flame attack, while Moon used her back to shield against the rest of the attack from getting to Mercury, Naru and Nephlite, since she still had her shield on her back.

"There you are!" said Zoycite.  "And what's this?  Is this the great Sailor Moon that I see?"

"Sure, whatever," Moon replied, as she un-slung her shield.  "Mars, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Mars said, as she picked herself up.  It was a good thing that she was the Senshi of Mars.  Otherwise her injuries would have been aggravated.

"I'm glad.  Oh, by the way, you're surrounded."

"Oh?  How is that possible?"

BAM!

FWOOSH!  
Two of Zoycite's youma were knocked out of the sky, while a third was torched.

"Ah, the Calvary as arrived."

"Yeah," Justice said.  For the past hour, he and Firestar were cleaning up the area of ninja outside of Nephlite's rendezvous site.  Now, they can get this matter done as soon as possible.  Besides, this team-up will give them a chance to work with Sailor Moon…to see how she operates.  So far, things have gone off without a hitch.  "You're all clear, Moon!" 

"Thanks.  Help Mars deal with the youma.  I'll deal with this witch."

With a single leap, Moon talked Zoycite in the air.  What surprised the Negaverse general was the speed of the attack.

"GAH!" 

"What's the matter?  Don't like being on the receiving end of a lot pain?"

"You…you are nothing!"

"Whatever."

Moon followed the leap attack with a flurry of kicks.  Having the shield may provide protection, but it limited her punches.

"DIE!" Zoycite yelled, as she unleashed a volley of flames.

Moon blocked the attack, doubled back, and bounced off a few trees before performing a torpedo spin attack.  (A/N: This attack is similar to Cammy's torpedo kick attack from the "Street Fighters" video game series.)

POW!

"Augh!" Zoycite said, as she was slammed into a tree.  She then fell limply to the ground.  Sailor Moon then landed near the fallen general before placing a heel on Zoycite's neck.

"You loose."

"Damn you-"

ZAP!

"AH!" Moon cried as she felt her shoulder being lanced.  Everyone turned to see a woman dressed in a black outfit…and the dozen, armed goons behind her.

"I believe you have what General Zoycite is looking for?" said the woman with the German accent to Nephlite.  

"I'll-" began Justice.

"You will not do anything, mutant," the woman continued, as she took out what appeared to be a small grenade.  "Unless, you want to loose your powers?"

Then, the woman turns to Sailor Moon, who was nursing her wound.

"If you want this girl to die, Moon, you will not interfere in Negaverse business."

Sailors Mercury and Mars looked towards Moon for guidance.  Not sure of what to do, Moon forbade them from doing something, by shaking her head in the negative.

"Excellent.  Now, where were we, Nephlite?"

Begrudgingly, Nephlite handed the Star Crystal to the woman.

"You won't get away with this, Andrea!"

"Oh, but I already have."

BANG!

As Nephlite crumpled to the ground from the gunshot wound, Zoycite laughed.

"Hohohohohoho!"

"Quite!" the woman said.  "Here's you precious crystal, Zoycite."

"Why, thank you," the Negaverse general said, as she caught the crystal.  "It's been good doing business.  Ta!"

As Zoycite and her youma disappeared, in a flurry of petals, the woman turns toward Sailor Moon.

"That's an interesting shield, little girl.  It reminds me of the one I took from Captain America."

"You know where he is?"

"Of course I do.  Too bad you won't know his location.  Ha. Ha.  HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"WAIT!"  Moon cried.

As the woman and her minions disappeared, Mercury turns to see a crying Naru, who was holding a dying Nephlite.

"I'm sorry…for…treating…you…like…a…kid…"

"Please, don't talk!  We can help-"

But it was too late.  Nephlite slowly faded into a stream of stardust.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Naru cried in anguish.

Everyone around stood helpless at the conveying scene.

"Moon, what are we going to-?" began Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon was not there.

"I'll-" began Justice.

"Vince, let Moon be," Firestar.  "We'll see her again."

Sailor Moon ran.  She ran and ran, tears streaming from her eyes.

I failed, she thought to herself.  I failed.  I FAILED!

"AUGH!"  Moon cried, as she threw her shield as a large oak tree.  The shield sliced through the tree as if it was made from paper.  The shield turned back to her, embedding itself into the ground at her feet.

Feeling helpless, Moon crumpled.

I failed…

END FLASHBACK 

Ranma listened closely to his student's every word.

"Usagi," Ranma began.  "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but a martial artists duty is to protect the weak and helpless, regardless how we feel."

Usagi looked at her sensei, and wondered what he meant by that.

"Look, you were given a gift that very few people could ever have.  And the fact that you uncle gave you your shield says much about what your role in life is going to be."

"Really?"

"Really.  We all have to make sacrifices.  I had to sacrifice ten years of my life, and the love of my mother, in order to be a martial artist of my caliber.  I didn't like having to go through all that, but I can't change the past.  And neither can you."

'It's just so hard, sometimes, Ranma."

"I know, Usagi.  And it sounds like it will be harder for you before all this is said and done."

"Huh?"

"This 'Negaverse' will not stop until it achieves total victory.  What that means, I don't know, but you have a lot of people depending on you to succeed."

"Oh…"

"But, if it helps any, you can count on me to back you up."

"Really?"

"Sure.  I can't have one of my students embarrassing the Anything Goes style."

"Ranma, I'm your ONLY student."

"Which makes it very important that you succeed.  Look, I have been giving you the basics of the school's style.  If you are willing, I can take you to the next level?"

"You mean that?"

"Yep.  I'll have to talk to some people, but trust me when I say you have NO idea of what you can do."

"So, what are you saying?  I'll be able to use 'ki' attacks or something?"

"No.  What I'm saying is that after I get through with you, you won't HAVE to."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Comments and Criticism are welcomed.**

**Next time:  As Usagi prepares for her final confrontation with the Negaverse, she reflects on her true origins, her feelings for "Tuxedo Mask", her allies and her impending battle with the one man she considered family: Captain America himself!  Be sure to be here for "The Price of Triumph and Glory", next time on "Sailor Moon CA".  See you then!**


	5. Alpha

Sailor Moon CA – By DS Wynne 

****

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Captain America" belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a semi-fusion crossover fic.**

****

**"The Price of Triumph and Glory, Alpha"**

****

Serena Tsukino, also known as "Sailor Moon", was practicing in her backyard with a training dummy. Sweat fell from her brow, as she continued to pound on the gear.

"Do you think Serena is working out to hard?" Irene Tsukino, Serena mother asked, as she observed her daughter's workouts through the kitchen window.

"Well, she is taking martial arts lessons from that dojo in Nerima," Ken Tsukino replied, without looking up from his paper. "Hey, it's better than spending money on video games."

Irene nodded in understanding, though she preferred that her daughter did more…feminine activities.

Meanwhile, Serena continued to quietly reflect of what has happened thus far in her life…

FLASHBACK 

At Crossroads Middle School, Serena stood out. She was the tallest student in her class, and the most mature looking. Problems have arisen whenever the older boys wanted to go out with Serena.

"Come on, baby," said a tough-looking youth. "Let's date!"

"No!" Serena would respond. Her maturity-level and innocent had caused her to feel uncomfortable about the attention she tends to receive.

The boy grabbed Serena's arm.

"I don't think that's the response I want to hear!"

Before Serena could do anything…

"Leave her alone!"

Serena turned to a girl around her age. She wore a different school uniform than Serena wore, yet she was almost as tall as she was.

"Stay out of this, Lyta!" the boy said.

"Or what? You know what I did to your cousin Yoshi!"

The boy saw that the girl named Lyta was cracking her knuckles. Then, he let Serena go.

"Next time, I won't be nice," the boy said, as he stalked off.

When the boy left, Lyta walks up to Serena.

"Are you okay?" Lyta asked.

"I am, thanks," Serena replied. "My name is Serena."

"Mine's Lyta. I'm looking for the direction of Crossroads Middle School."

"I'm heading there now. I'm a student there."

Lyta smiles.

And since then, Lyta and Serena have been close. Lyta is student of martial arts, just as Serena is, though Lyta is more of an enthusiast. It also turned out that Lyta was a Sailor Scout herself, known as "Sailor Jupiter". This turned out to be the case when the Negaverse general Zoycite was hunting for the so-called "Rainbow Crystals", buried within human hosts. Unfortunately, when removed, the hosts become "Shadow Warriors", youma who serve Negaverse unconditionally.

"Let that boy go!" Sailor Moon, as she got her shield ready. Her shield, given to her as a gift from the legendary Super-Soldier "Captain America", was her symbol of freedom and justice.

"I don't think so!" Zoycite said, as she pulled the crystal free from "Game Machine" Joe's body.

"Yah!" Joe yelled, as he began his transformation.

"I'll be seeing you-"

The crystal was wrenched free from Zoycite's hand, and floated to the telekinetic mutant known as-

"Justice!" Zoycite said, as s/he gritted her teeth in disgust.

"Yes, me. And you know my partner, Firestar?"

A wall of flame encircled Zoycite.

Zoycite could see the flying pryo-kinetic girl overhead.

"Heh, you think I'm not prepared? COME!"

Several dozen HYDRA agents swarmed into the park, brandishing their weapons.

"Dang!" Moon swore. "Mercury! Mars! We got problems!"

"Right!" the Sailors of Mercury and Mars yelled in unison, before scattering.

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!"

A fog bank appeared.

"Mars Fire IGNITE!"

Various combatants, not able to see, were being torched.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Warrior formerly known as "Video Game Joe" was fighting Firestar, who didn't want to risk hurting him. With Justice distracted, Zoycite teleported to his position, and blasted him.

"Arrgh!" Justice said, as he took damage. Magical blasts were much harder to combat against than anything else.

Lyta, who was amazed at these turn of events, was about to enter the fray, when a certain talking cat confronted her.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

As the Warrior of Jupiter, Lyta, or "Sailor Jupiter", had used her lightning-based powers to defeat her child hood friend, who tried to either hammer her or drill her to death.

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

Lightning fell from the skies, which was then redirected at Joe. Joe was caught with his pants down, which allowed Jupiter to give him her patented upper-cut.

Meanwhile, Justice was able to fight off Zoycite long enough for Sailor Moon to use her amazing abilities to stalemate the Negaverse general.

"Stay down!" Zoycite yelled, as s/he continued to blast Moon.

Moon had used her shied as a battering ram, knocking Zoycite down.

"Give up, general," Moon said.

"I'll give up…for now!"

And with that, Zoycite and her allies disappeared.

"Moon, use your Crescent Moon Wand!" Luna said, as she produced a new item for her mistress.

"Right!"

With the wand, Moon restored Joe back to normal. Later, it turned out that the Rainbow Crystal hidden had given Joe an edge in his video gaming prowess.

At least, Moon and her allies acquired the first of seven special crystals.

Since then, Serena had to increase her training, under the tutelage of her sensei, Ranma Saotome. He wanted to teach her special techniques, especially since the enemy was using magic.

At the same time, Vance Astrovik (aka "Justice") and his girlfriend Angelica Jones (aka "Firestar") had since taking up teaching positions at Crossroads Middle School, as language tutors. It was hard at first, since the original intent of them going to Japan was to investigate the disappearance of Captain America. For a while, the two were staying at Serena's house, as guests. When Lyta joined the Scouts, Angelica moved out to stay with Lyta, since Lyta was an orphan. Vance stayed in the upstairs room near Sammy's room. Sammy, Serena's younger brother, liked having a big brother around.

END FLSAHBACK 

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Sammy yelled, as he runs into the kitchen. Vance followed Sammy close behind.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukino…Mrs. Tsukino," Vance said, as he helped himself to some bottle water.

"Hello, you two," Irene said, as she pulled out a sheet of freshly-baked cookies.

"How was your day at the ball game?" Ken asked.

"It was great, dad! You should have been there!"

"Now, now," Vance said. "I'm sure Mr. Tsukino wished he did. Say! I won't be joining you for dinner tonight. Angelica wants to see a "Noh" show, and, well…"

"Perfectly understandable, son. Just don't stay out too long."

"Will do, sir."

As Vance went up to his room, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Serena. He could tell that she wanted to take her mantle seriously.

The following weekend…

"Hey, Ukyo!" Ranma Saotome said, as he and his student Serena walks in.

"Hey, Ranchan," Ukyo said, as she flipped her latest confection. "Have a seat. I get ya something."

"You remember Serena?" Ranma asked.

"Oh yeah. You're sure she's not another fiancé?" Ukyo warned.

"No, I'm not sensei's fiancé, Miss Kuonji," Serena interjected.

"Oh. Well, if that's the case, call me 'Ukyo'!" Ukyo beamed.

Serena smiled back.

As Ranma and Serena sat down at his favorite table, Ranma noticed a rough-hewn man napping at a table in the far corner. He had his brimmed hat partially covering part of his face. He wore a flight jacket, jeans, and wilderness boots, which propped up on a chair.

"Who's that?"

"Him?" Ukyo replied nervously. "He's…my grandfather, on my mother's side."

"Oh," Ranma replied. He could tell that the man was a formidable fighter by his aura. "So I guess he's visiting, huh?"

"Yeah."

As Ukyo and Ranma conversed, Serena thought about her training that morning…

FLASHBACK "They're certainly fast," Nabiki Tendo said, as she munched on her poki stick, while watching Ranma spar with his student near the koi pond. 

"Why can't he train me?!" Akane pouted.

"Because you don't like Ranma teaching you."

"That's because that jerk doesn't take me seriously!"

"So whose fault is that?"

"His!"

Nabiki simply shrugged her shoulders, and continued to watch.

While in the air, Serena dodged, as she countered. Ranma was using his "Indiscriminate Grappling" techniques to see what weaknesses his student might have. Like, for example, the counter that Serena used was used as Ranma's counter.

"Ah!" Serena yelped, as she fell towards the pond below.

"Twist!" Ranma yelled from his vantage point.

Serena did just that, and bounced of the rocks.

"Keep up the good work!" Ranma said.

Serena smiled at the compliment.

END FLASHBACK 

Serena ate quietly, as Ukyo's grandfather stirred to consciousness. He turned to look at her as he sniffed the air.

"You smell like him," the man said.

"Who?" Serena asked tentatively.

"Captain America."

Serena nodded. Maybe this man has the answers she wanted to know about her missing friend.

**Tbc.**


	6. Bravo

**Sailor Moon CA – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me.**

**Note: This is an alt-crossover story.**

**

* * *

Part 6**

* * *

With the assault planned against Queen Beryl, who had kidnapped both the legendary Captain America and Tuxedo Mask, immanent, Serena took the time to enjoy herself. That is why, on the suggestion of her sensei Ranma Saotome, she and her friends decided to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival. Ranma and his friends, the so-called Nerima Wrecking Crew, would also be there. However, in typical fashion, there was always something going on.

"Ranma, get back here!"

"No way, tomboy!"

"Prepare to die for dishonoring Akane!"

"No, knave! I'll vanquish the foul sorcerer FIRST!"

"Airen, come taste Shampoo's noodles!"

"Not now, Shampoo!"

"How dare you toy with the beautiful Shampoo!"

"Ranma, honey!"

"Not now, Ukyo!"

James Logan, also known as "Wolverine", grabbed Ukyo by the shoulder.

"But, grandfather-"

"Leave the boy alone," Logan said, as he pointed to Ukyo's unattended concession stand. "We got work to do."

"Awwwww!"

"Ranma darling! Come away with me! Hohohohohoho-!"

"Grrrrrr! Not now, Kodachi!"

Serena merely shook her head. This kind of stuff has been going on ever since she has known Ranma.

"Serena!"

Serena turns to see Angelica Jones, who was with Lyta, Raye, Mina and Ami. The girls, including Angelica, were helping Lyta get her cookie stand up and running.

"Hey!" Serena says. "How you guys are doing?"

"We're fine," Angelica said, who wore a black kimono with roses strategically placed all over. "We're just getting things ready for Lyta's bake sell."

"So you're fine with Vince going to the ball game with Sammy and Dad?"

"Aw, it's alright," Angelica says. Say, you want to help?"

"Sure why not?" Serena says. "I'll tell Mom and Molly that I'll be hanging out with you guys."

For the past few days, the Negaverse and its HYDRA and Hand allies have been one pain in the butt after another. It became even harrier when Ranma's friend Ukyo was being put straight into the middle of things.

FLASHBACK The Negaverse general Zoycite and her minions surrounded Wolverine, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They had tracked down one of the Rainbow Crystals, which was embedded in Wolverine's friend, who was a cleric. "Well, well, well," Zoycite chortled. "It looks like you are surrounded." 

Wolverine, who was smoking his cigar, simply took it out the confection, and crushed it.

"Really? I doubt it bub."

The Hand suddenly appeared, only, they were surrounding the HYDRA agents and Zoycite!

"What's the meaning of this?" Zoycite demanded.

Ukyo Kuonji steps forth from the shadows, with spatula in hand.

"The Hand is under new management," the Okynomiyaki chef proclaimed. Thanks to her fiancé Ranma Saotome, Ukyo was strong enough to challenge for control of the leadership of the Hand.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon slipped her shield into hand.

"Give it up, Nega-creep!"

"Oh, like that Shield of yours will help you. Well, fellas?"

That's when Zoycite's minions and allies swarmed Sailor Moon and company.

Wolverine brought out his claws, and waded into the enemy. Moon charged her shield with "chi", and created a battering ram effect. Tuxedo Mask used his cane to beat down the youma, who looked like the cast from the play "Cats". Meanwhile, Ukyo and her Hand were dealing with the HYDRA agents, who appeared as your standard costumed goon squad. Within minutes, the tide had turned in Sailor Moon's favor.

"We win," Sailor Moon said confidently.

"Not so fast," said a voice.

From the shadows, a large man dressed in Nega-armor leaps and attack Moon. Moon defended herself from the attack, by using a judo throw. Then, with one final attack, Moon used her shield to knock the armored man's helmet off.

It was Steve Rogers, also known as "Captain American".

Moon was shocked by this, as was Wolverine. Wolverine had known the Captain for years.

"Uncle Steve…?" Moon began.

"No," said Steve Rogers. "I am CAPTAIN NEGAVERSE!"

An energy shield formed, which was used in Captain Negaverse's attack. Moon blocked the attack, but was unable to follow through. Just as Negaverse was about to take Moon's head off, Tuxedo Mask intervened, taking the full force."

"Tuxedo!" Moon cried.

"I'll be fine…" Tuxedo Mask winced.

Wolverine jumped into the fray, but was blasted by Zoycite.

Just when all seemed lost…

FWOOSH!

Justice and Firestar come into the fray, as did the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

Justice uses his telekinetic powers to scoop up the Hydra Agents.

Firestar, not really sure what was going on, sends a wall of flame outward towards the Hand.

Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter pick whatever youma available for them to pound on.

Sailor Moon looks up at a seething Zoycite, who knew that she couldn't get to her latest find.

"I'll get you yet, Sailor brat!" and quickly disappears.

Sailor Moon turns to see if Tuxedo Mask had disappeared as well, but he was already gone, along with the latest Rainbow Crystal.

Wolverine was about to pounce on Captain Negaverse, but, with a salute, he, too, disappeared, along with the minions.

"Is everyone okay?" Firestar asked.

"No," Moon replied, before walking off.

"What's wrong with her?" Justice asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Wolverine simply lit up another cigar, who nodded his consent for Ukyo and her minions to leave the scene discretely.

"Captain America…is working for the enemy," Wolverine said.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed present.

And it was about to get worse.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon CA (Captain America) 7 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Captain America" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-epic crossover.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "Charlie"**

**

* * *

**

Cherry Hill Temple: Tokyo, Japan (Juuban District).

After weeks of training, after weeks of dealing with the machinations of Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino was ready.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns to her "sensei", Ranma Saotome, who has his backpack on hand.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Here," Ranma says, as he opens his pack. "My Mom made it for you."

What Nodoka made for Usagi, was the costume once war by "Bucky", the sidekick of the legendary Captain America. It had white pants (with black strips going done the length on the side), a blue, high-collar aviator's jacket (black trim), red ankle length boots, red gloves and blue eye mask.

"Th-thanks, Ranma," Usagi said.

"Aw, don't mention it," Ranma replies. "You earned it."

Usagi nodded. And now, she is willing to put it to good use…

Point D, Arctic Circle, a day later.

"Bucky" wore her hooded, snow parka (white), as she trudged through the snow. She didn't want to bring in the Sailor Scouts for this mission, especially since such an obvious assault would attract undue attention. At least, that's what Mr. James ("Wolverine") Logan had said during her training in Nerima.

At any rate, Bucky wanted to be the one to go after Malachite for turning Steve Rogers, aka "Captain America", into Beryl's pawn.

Bucky had traveled, on her own, to the Arctic region, using the free boarding pass she had taken from Firestar's room at her home. All everyone knew, with the exception of Ranma himself, was that she was going to spend the weekend in Nerima for training. Since Bucky has done so before, no one would be the wiser. So, she took a direct flight from Japan to Alaska, and then paid a bush pilot to transport her as far into the Arctic region as possible. Using what's left of her savings, Bucky then acquired some supplies and a pack, and trudged forward. Her destination was not far from the North Pole, so it took her hours. Thankfully, the Super-Soldier serum in her blood stream, as well as her training, made it possible for her to go on her trek. Whether or not she will survive, is anybody's guess. All Bucky knew was that she was going to stop Queen Beryl and save her "Uncle" Steve, one way or another.

The snow becomes a heavy drift, but that does not deter Bucky. Slowly, she wills herself to overcome the obstacle…

…And finds herself in some ruins of some kind.

Bucky takes a look at things, and is shocked to see the Earth where the Moon should be.

"My daughter Serena, welcome."

Bucky turns to a see an adult version of herself, by about five years. Even her silvery hair was made up like hers.

"What did you say?" Bucky says, as she broke out her shield that was strapped on her back, before getting into a fighting stance.

"I said welcome. You are not in danger here."

Bucky calmed down a bit.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You know that you are Princess Serena."

"That I do know. You told me that you sent the others and into the future after the Negaverse attacked. I KNOW all this."

"Yes, that much you know. But what you do not know, was the Prince of the Sun Kingdom was an ally of the Earth and Moon Kingdoms, and that he, Prince Stephen was your father."

An image of a knight dressed in Gold Armor is fighting off a horde of minions at the side of the Earth Prince, with a shield eerily similar to the one that Bucky had.

"Prince Stephen was, perhaps, the only noble who truly believed that both noble and commoners should be considered equal in the eyes of the law. Some thought that he was a naïve fool, but few dared to challenge him on the field of battle. It was that quality that attracted me to him. Unfortunately, due to the political climate of the times, we had to use a Seelie-style wedding to consummate properly."

"'SEELIE-style'?"

"Yes. It's a little known wedding amongst the Fae that allows nobles to be married for only one lunar year, or thirteen months. As 'Queen', it was my right to invoke that ritual."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"Prince Stephen was sent into the future, along with you and the others."

The image of the Solar Knight changes to-

"CAPTAIN AMERICA? He's my true father?"

"Indeed he is."

Bucky was speechless at the idea that Steve Rogers' past incarnation was her father. Ever since Steve had become "Captain Negaverse", Bucky was torn. Could she have the strength to stop him?

"Tell me, what can I do to save my…father?"

"You must defeat Queen Beryl once and for all. Only then will things become normal."

Queen Serenity goes to hug her wayward daughter.

"I have faith in you, my precious child…"

Everything fades into white.

"Usagi? USAGI!"

Bucky wakes up. Apparently, she has been lying in the snow for a while now. She looked up to see Ranma, who was being accompanied by his "un-cute fiancé" Akane Tendo. In fact, the rest of the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew were also present. Ukyo had even brought her army of "ninjas" with her, though it was strange to see them carrying "combat" spatulas.

There was the rest of the Sailor Scouts, including the Moon Guardians Luna and Artimis.

Finally, there was Justice and Firestar, as well as Wolverine (who was smoking his cigars).

"Wha-what's going on?" Bucky asked, as she got up.

"Well, someone told us that you were in trouble, and that you would need help," Ranma says. "And the Sailor Scouts were nice enough to teleport us to your location."

"Ranma, can we hurry up?" Akane complained, as she shivered. "It's kinda cold, you know."

"Usagi, you shouldn't go at things alone," Sailor Mercury says.

"Yes, you shouldn't," Firestar says, as she was careful not to melt the ice sheet that the group was on.

"We would have helped, you know," Justice says.

Wolverine nods, as he observes the scene.

Bucky looks over at the group, and smiles.

"Then, I guess, I should be part of the team, then," Bucky says, as she takes out her "henshin" rod. The ornament was a symbol of the Moon. "Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

After changing into her traditional Sailor fuku, and after Akane bopped Ranma on the head for thinking that he was being a pervert, Sailor Moon adjusted Captain America's shield on her arm.

"Let's do this."

**Fin.**


End file.
